Wirelessly communicating vehicle systems including remote keyless entry systems provide convenient functionality to users of vehicles, including hands-free locking and unlocking of doors, theft protection, keyless ignition, and real-time monitoring of particular vehicle systems, such as tire pressure monitoring systems. Such systems rely at least in part on receiving and processing a signal from a handheld key fob, another compatible device, or other sensor in proximity to the enabled vehicle. When active in proximity to enabled vehicles, wireless power transfer systems may produce powerful wireless fields that can affect performance of (e.g., saturate) receive antennas in the vehicle remote keyless entry system, the handheld key fob, another compatible device, and/or other vehicle systems that communicate wirelessly. This may compromise the ability of these systems or the hand held key fob or other compatible device to receive and process the signals required for proper operation. Thus, there is a need to control the operation of such wireless power transfer systems during periods of such systems' use.